The Journal
by Eternally Lost in Sorrow
Summary: Hermione finds a journal that gives some interesting facts about Voldemort... and the Marauders? Not compliant with Deathly Hallows.


The Journal

"Firs' years over here. Firs' years!" The loud booming voice of the Hogwart's gamekeeper, Hagrid, called over the crowd of the Hogsmeade station. Hermione Granger waved enthusiastically at him as she stepped of the Hogwart's Express. Hermione was back for her seventh year. She had been named Head Girl and had not seen her friends yet. They would be meeting at the carriages to ride to the castle.

"Hermione!" She turned towards the shout and was promptly hugged by two boys.

"Ron! Harry!" She said, laughing, "How have you been?"

"Good! We found and destroyed two more of the Horcruxes," Ron said excitedly.

"Thanks to your research, Hermione," Harry said softly.

"Yes, well research is my gift," she said smiling. "Come on, let's find a carriage."

The ride to the castle was silent. Now that the excitement over seeing each other had passed, the events of the summer brought all three teens back to a state of exhaustion. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had spent the summer destroying four of the six Horcruxes containing Voldemort's soul. There was only one piece left and it was in Voldemort himself.

"So, we can relax a little bit now, right?" Ron asked, staring out the window, tiredly.

"Not really. It's N.E.W.T.s this year. But we have one less thing to worry about," Hermione said lying across one of the seats.

"More like six less things to worry about. It was brilliant how you figured out the final Horcrux." Harry said happily.

"Well, you were the one that found the locket, Harry," she said taking the attention off herself. "I still can't believe it was in Grimmauld Place this whole time."

"Kreacher tried to steal it when we were cleaning out the drawing room, remember?" Harry said.

The atmosphere in the carriage was exhaustion. All three teens were worried about the future, but slightly relieved at the same time now that all six of the Horcruxes were destroyed. It had taken a month just to find the location of the remaining four Horcruxes and then taken another month to get them.

"So, are we sure we got them all?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yes there was the diary you destroyed second year, the ring that Dumbledore destroyed, the locket, Nagini, and Ravenclaws' Broach," she replied. "The final piece is in him."

The carriage jerked to a stop. The three joined the gaggle of students waiting to enter the castle. There were a large number of students missing. Many of the older Slytherin's absences were noticeable as Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the great hall and took a seat. Their parents had either forced them to join Voldemort or taken them into hiding.

Everything went as tradition dictated. The only difference was Professor Flitwick carrying the Sorting Hat and its stool to the front of the Hall.

Ten first years joined the Gryffindors. McGonagall stood up immediately silencing the Hall.

"I would like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts and say I am delighted to see so many new students this year. Now I must tell everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to everyone. Anyone who ventures in there will most likely be in great danger." The older students snickered at the first years that had gone wide-eyed. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has placed a blanket ban on every joke item sold at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." Lots of eye rolling and groans of annoyance followed this. "And finally, may I introduce your new professors, Ms. Braylie Riddle for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Mr. Adrian Pucey for Potions." Light applause followed the introductions.

Harry snapped his head up to see a beautiful woman with long dark hair sitting next to Professor Flitwick.

"She looks just like him. She looks just like Tom did in the chamber," Harry said in a horrified whisper.

Ginny, too, had gone very white. "I can't take classes from her! She looks just like him. I'll freak out!" she said in a panicked whisper.

The food had appeared but the golden trio wasn't eating much. They were trying to find the connection between their new professor and Tom Riddle.

"I don't understand. She looks identical to him, except for being a girl, but how can that be? We know he hasn't been married, so he can't be having kids," Ron said.

"We don't know he didn't have children. We don't know anything about him from a span of about ten years. He could've had children then," Harry replied.

"But who would marry him?"

"Honestly Ronald, do you honestly think that Voldemort didn't have a girlfriend? He was very good-looking back when he was in school and could've very easily been with someone," Hermione snapped at him.

"Sorry! Don't bite my head off!" Ron said defensively.

"Are there birth records we could look at?" Harry asked. "That would tell us, right?"

"Records are sealed in St. Mungo's from anyone whose name is not on the file. We would have to find an illegal way and it's simply not worth it," Hermione said.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Ginny interjected. "I mean, she's not going to kill you if you do, so why not ask?"

The three looked at Ginny and said, "Wow."

"We over-think things, don't we?" Harry said.

"I suppose we do," Hermione said, amused.

"Dinner's over," Ginny said.

"First years!" Hermione called as she stood. "First years! Follow me!"

"I swear they get smaller every year! Look at them!" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Don't you think we're just getting older?" Harry replied.

Ron looked confused.

"Never mind. Let's go. You can help me organize for Quidditch next year."

"Awesome!"

"You know the password, right?"

Ron stopped dead.

"Wait a moment. HERMIONE!"

Harry chuckled as he started up the steps after Ron.

Hermione was having no trouble keep the first years following her.

"The password is _Chival_ry. Remember that. Passwords change and you will be informed each time they do. Now this is the lovely Fat Lady. She will remind you of curfew and dislikes being awoken at all hours. Also remember that, now," Hermione said, turning towards the portrait. "_Chivalry_."

The Fat Lady swung forward to admit the group.

"You will find your trunks in your rooms. Boys are up that staircase. Girls, you are up this one. You will receive your class schedules at breakfast. Goodnight."

Hermione watched as the first years walked up the staircases.

"Hey, Hermione? Don't you get your own room in the tower?" Lavender Brown asked, coming up to Hermione.

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering." Lavender ran over to Parvati and the two started giggling gleefully. Hermione just rolled her eyes and thought, "Thank Merlin I am no longer sharing a room with those two idiots."

"Hermione."

"Hey Harry, what's up?"

"You have your own room now, right?"  
"Yes. It is a good place to conduct private research," She said, looking at him.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked as she walked up.

"Haven't a clue. He went upstairs and that's the last time I saw him," Harry said, smiling at her.

"Lazy lump probably already fell asleep. Fred and George stuffed a letter in my pocket today at the station and it's for both of us. Oh well, I'll read it without him."

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Hermione said, walking up the girl's staircase to the top room. The room had a plaque on it that said, "Head Girl." A smile brightening her face, she opened the door.

It was not a very large room; it only held a bed, a small dresser, and a small chiffarobe. A door led to the bathroom. But it was private. Hermione was happy.

She flopped down on the bed and started laughing. Right then she felt safe and comfortable for the first time in months.

Lying there, she fell asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning after a night of sound sleep. After completing hygienic morning rituals, she walked downstairs to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast.

On her way to the Great Hall, she encountered a third year screaming bloody murder at a crying second year.

"How could you kill Snickers?! What did she ever do to you?!" The third year who, Hermione had figured out, was a Hufflepuff named Priscilla Andrews shouted.

"I didn't mean to. I opened the front door and she ran out and got run over by a car!" The sobbing second year said.

"I hate you, Allysa! I hate you!"

"Will I have to remove house points for this commotion?" Hermione asked, severely, startling the two girls. The second year Ravenclaw, Allysa Andrews, Priscilla's younger sister, collapsed against Hermione sobbing.

"She killed my cat!" Priscilla shrieked.

"And it sounds like she didn't mean to. Now apologize or I will remove house points and speak to professor Sprout. Apologize, go on."

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"Now to breakfast, both of you." Hermione snapped ushering them both along the hallway toward the Great Hall.

Walking with them all the to breakfast, she watched as they sat at their respective tables. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, she piled her plate high and waited for Harry and Ron to join her. The cry rang out, "Mail's here," as hundreds of owls began swooping overhead. A large package bounced off of Neville Longbottom's head. Clearly he forgot a few items. Many students were receiving similar packages. Many older students also received the _Daily Prophet, _having received the _Morning Prophet_ in their room at six o'clock in the morning. Hermione began look at a list of the dead that was now a daily section in the_ Prophet_. Only two recent Hogwarts student's were on the list.

"Whose dead?" Ron asked tactlessly, sitting down.

"Ronald! Have some sympathy! And Katie Bell and Oliver Wood are missing and assumed dead. But I know they're not. They're hiding in America and recruiting for the Order," Hermione snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes at the pair and started putting food on his plate. The bickering continued as breakfast wore on. It ended with Hermione calling Ron, "An insufferable wart." and shoving her paper between them.

Class schedules were passed down the table. Hermione's as usual was full of N.E.W.T classes. Ron and Harry had their share of N.E.W.T. courses. They had double Defense Against the Dark Arts first. They had no idea what to expect.

What they didn't expect was for their professor to walk in wearing a t-shirt and jeans rather than the usual teachers robes. Or for her to say:

"Tomorrow you are to bring in clothes you can run in, jump in, have little restrictiveness to them. My class will be very physical and hands on. If you do not like this, leave now," Professor Riddle said, eyeing the room piercingly.

"No disagreements. Good. You will store your clothes in the row of lockers. If you argue with me about something I have been very clear about, you will leave and find information to prove your point to me. Am I clear?"

"Professor?" Hermione said raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"Will we be studying theory as well?"

"Yes, we will be studying effects of curses by looking at recorded cases, looking at accounts of victims and other such things."

"What about practicing them?" Dean Thomas called from the back of the room.

"That would be the purpose of the extra clothes. We will be doing things such a dueling, running, casting spells in motion, as well as learning spells from the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. I am very well versed in the Dark Arts and know many ways to defend yourself against them," Professor Riddle said, looking closely at the class.

"What if we get hurt?" Lavender Brown asked.

"I am quite capable at healing and Madam Pomfrey is aware of the way my class will work she will be on call at all times during this class period. Any more questions? No? Alright then. First order of business: a seating chart. You will be seated alphabetically in your rows."

Moans filled the classroom.

"But none of the other Professor give us a seating chart."

"I'm horrible with names and you will be in a seating chart to help fix that problem."

She started calling names off the roll and seating people in their assigned seats. People were no longer by their friends and were disconcerted by this unexpected change.

Hermione now sat by Seamus, Harry by Parvati, and Ron sat alone in the back.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, it looks like you will be my partner. Everyone else, the person sitting next to you is your partner for the term." Seamus hand shot up.

"Yes Mr. …Er…"

"Finnegan. Can I have a different partner?"

"Why? What's wrong with Ms…er…"

"Granger. And yes, Seamus, what's wrong with being my partner?" Hermione snapped.

"Um. She can hurt me." The class burst into laughter.

"Well, you'd better pay attention then," Professor Riddle said. "But, Ms. Granger is it? Do take it easy on him. He seems skittish," More laughter followed this statement. Seamus put his head on his desk, ashamed.

"You will find, class, that I have no sympathy for fear. I know what is out there better than anyone in this school. And you will be prepared for it."

"You know about Voldemort building up his army then?" Harry asked.

"I know things about that dumbass that no one could dream of knowing." The class was stunned. For one thing, no teacher had used that kind of language before and two, people were usually too scared of Voldemort to say his name let alone call him rude names.

"Professor, what is your connection to Voldemort? Obviously you're comfortable enough to say rude things about him. Most people are terrified to say his name let alone call him a… er."

"_Dumbass_ is the name, Ms. Granger. And that is my business and my business alone. Moving on. Tomorrow, bring you defense books; we will be begin defensive spells. The rest of today is a free day.

Immediately talking burst out among the students. Harry and Hermione moved back by Ron and they began discussing this mysterious new professor.

"She flat out ignored your question, Hermione," Ron said, stating the obvious.

"Yes Ronald, obviously she didn't answer," Hermione snapped.

"Well, we have to find something out," Harry said

"I'll do some research. We'll get some answers, but first, Ron, ask what school she went to."

"What? She already bit your head off. Why would I put mine on the chopping block?" Ron asked, shocked at her order.

"Just do it!"

"Fine! Professor!?"

"Yes Mr…um…Something with a W."

"Weasley. Where did you go to school?"

"I am a Hogwart's graduate. As a matter of fact, I was a Gryffindor like yourself."

"Oh cool."

"That was easy enough. If she has any sort of achievement she'll be in the Hogwart's records." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. The bell rang.

"Let's see how Pucey is. He always stayed out of our way."

"I wonder if he's like Snape. I hope not."

Luckily for them, Professor Pucey was not like Snape at all. While he didn't tolerate goofing off, he didn't swing around staring and making everyone nervous either .

"Open up your potions book to page 12. This, as you see, is the Polyjuice Potion. We will be brewing this as a class. You have an essay due two weeks from today on its uses in magic or you may research how it is made and discuss the uses of its ingredients. Begin reading now."

The class remained silent for the rest of the period.

"So we have double DADA and Potions and already we have homework," Ron whined.

"Ron quit complaining. I don't want to hear it. You're going to complain the whole year, so don't on the first day of term," Harry said, a headache visibly affecting him.

"Your scar again?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly.

"Why don't you head to bed?"

"I should start my potions essay," He protested meekly.

"You can use my research notes. Go to bed," Hermione urged.

"Okay." Harry stood up and began walking towards the stairs. Hermione watched as he left the common room. Ron leaned back in his chair, staring at Hermione.

"You would never let me use your notes, why are you letting him?" He asked, irritation laced through his voice.

"Because you always ask and its very annoying, and _he_ is in pain and needs what little rest he can get. Question me again Ronald and I can assure you the consequences won't be pretty," Hermione snapped, angry that he cared more about himself than their friend in severe pain. She grabbed her things and flounced off to her room. Ron stared at her in confusion.

"Wonder what made her say that?" he thought.

Hermione set her stuff down on her bed and went to change into her favorite pajamas. She emerged from the bathroom in an oversized Quidditch jersey and basketball shorts. She lay down on the bed only to discover that her quill had fallen off and rolled under the bed. Groaning in frustration, she got down on the floor on her hands and knees and reached.

"How on earth did it fall that far under?" she thought to herself. Right on cue, she felt Crookshanks begin batting at her hand while she was reaching for the quill.

"You naughty cat! Mummy needs her quill." Hermione scolded him as she stretched even further. Curiously, her hand hit the quill and a large solid object.

"What on earth?" Reaching just little farther, she grabbed hold of what she realized was a book. Pulling it out from under the bed, she stared at the extremely thick tome.

She blew the dust off the cover to find it was a diary. Someone with the initials of B.M.R. She opened it to find the first entry dated September 1,1968.

_Dear Diary, _

_Its my first day of school! I'm so excited for school. Mother keeps trying to tell how dull it will be, but I don't believe her. I'm sitting by myself on the Hogwart's Express but I see people outside the compartment all the time…………_

_"Is anyone sitting here?" voice caused the young girl to look up from her journal. _

_"No, go right ahead, she said quietly._

_"Great! Hey James, I found us a compartment, come on!" _

_"Awesome." A black haired boy appeared in the doorway as his friend made himself comfortable. The first boy sprawled across the other sea, while James sat down at the opposite end from the girl. _

_"Oh, I'm Sirius, by the way. And that's James." _

"Nice to meet you." Sirius had dark brown, almost black hair and dancing grey eyes. James had black hair and hazel eye;, both were taller than the girl.

_"And you are?" Sirius asked._

_"Oh, I'm Braylie."_

_"Well it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance," James said enthusiastically, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously. She giggled at him._

_"Do you know how to play Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked._

_"I am the champion of Exploding Snap!" Braylie said._

_"No way. I could totally kick your butt," Sirius boasted._

_"I smell a challenge." James singsonged. Braylie and Sirius both grinned as Sirius pulled out the deck. What commenced was an entire train ride of Exploding Snap games._

_As the train pulled into Hogmeade, James declared Braylie the winner, and Sirius fake sobbed as Braylie laughed._

Hermione set the journal down in complete shock.

"Professor Riddle was friends with Harry's dad? Interesting." She set the journal aside and lay down on her stomach. Her mind processed this information. "Clearly this was unknown to Harry. Why had Sirius never told him about her or Professor Lupin? It didn't make sense. They were always happy to share the adventures of their school days. Something wasn't right with this whole thing." Before she knew it, she had dozed off and left her mind to rest.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Except Professor Riddle.**


End file.
